The Sunny Dragon of Nirn
by Mister fudge
Summary: Instead of being saved by Alduin's timely intervention,the Dragonborn got his head chopped off at Helgen.Left without a choice,Akatosh was forced to "borrow" an individual from another world. That person happened to be Yang Xiao Long,who had just lost her arm in a battle.How would Yang deal with the sudden change in events?
1. Chapter 1:A minor inconvenience, or not

_Chapter 1:A minor inconvenience, or not_

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own RWBY or Skyrim. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

A golden dragon stood proudly within his chamber, silently staring at the eight figures standing before him. Despite the dragon's towering form, the eight figures looked at the majestic creature without betraying any emotion. The dragon is none other than Akatosh, the chief of the nine divines of Nirn.

"I believe that all of us here knew that the dovahkiin is dead, which makes things slightly," Akatosh paused for a while, making eye contact with every divine present at his chamber, before continuing. "complicated"

The divines slightly nodded at Akatosh's words, before Akatosh moved his jaws once again. "That's why I summoned all of you here. I have a plan, a plan that would require the assistance of you all."

* * *

It's been a month since the fall of Beacon, Penny's dead, Pyrrha's dead, Beacon has fallen, and Yang lost her right arm. The traumatizing events that transpired a month ago had took a toll on Yang, both physically and mentally. The crestfallen women was sitting on a tree stump outside her house, alternating her gazes between the blue skies and her remaining arm. Embroiled in sorrow and sadness over the loss of her friends and her right arm, the blonde has lost the confidence and cheerfulness that defined Yang Xiao Long. Sinking into another episode of depression, Yang buried her head in her remaining hand, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Negative thoughts flooded the mind of the 17-year-old woman. She had failed to protect those that she cared about, her partner betrayed her and left her alone, and she no longer can protect her sister due to her dismemberment. All because she was weak. More tears rolled down the cheeks of the blonde as her negative thoughts got the better of her.

All in a sudden, a loud crash was heard, snapping Yang out of her depression. Something crashed into the ground, and judging by the noise it made, it wasn't just a meteorite. Yang lifted her head to locate the source of the noise, only to find a golden, metallic object firmly embedded in the ground of the nearby forest. The blonde slowly approached the object in question, until she was close enough to feel the heat radiated from the still hot piece of metal. Yang stood idly before the object as it cooled down, questioning herself what to do with the object. Curiosity finally got the better of her as she extended her left arm to grab the handle of the object. A few minutes later, the object was finally free from it's constraints, the results being an exhausted Yang and some loose ground. Now with the object nicely placed on the ground, Yang took a moment to examine the thing, whatever it is, in all its glory.

Two purple handles with golden knobs protruded from the ends of the object, with a cylindrical piece of gold forming its center. Precious gemstones decorated the sides of the said piece of gold, with its slightly bulging center covered in curved lines and circles carved into it. Whoever that made this must be a skilled craftsman, thought Yang as she squatted down to further observe the object. The object is clearly holding something valuable, but what is it? A question formed in Yang's mind as she turned the object with her remaining hand, facing some difficulties in the process, revealing a piece of paper dangling out of the thing. It somehow resembles a glorified version of a toilet paper holder, maybe that's what it is, thought the blonde woman as she pulled the piece of paper out of it's container. An ancient-looking piece of paper, its colour darkened by the unforgiving currents of time, came into sight. Strange symbols and drawing littered the surface of the said piece of paper. The thing that perplexed Yang is that the symbols started to glow as she continued to pull the paper out of the thing. And that's the last thing she knew before her world-saving journey began, as she was blinded by a blast of white light and fell unconscious.

* * *

Everything was blurry and dark. What happened just now? A few moments before, she was investigating a glorified piece of toilet paper. And now, she was at somewhere completely unknown. It surely wasn't Patch, as her father wouldn't let her lie on a piece of cold, hard stone, especially after she went out like that in the wilds. It wasn't the hospital either, they don't have stone beds either. In fact, it doesn't feel like she was in Remnant anymore. The air was filled with something…strange. It's feels like Aura, but it's something different. Probably one of Atlas' high tech facilities, but wouldn't it mean that she was in grave danger or something? It probably costed her dad a lot of favours to get her to Atlas. Then, she started hearing people talking.

"This is the chosen one? Ha, very funny indeed, Julianos." Said a man with a deep voice, his tone more sarcastic than anything else. "I bet she wouldn't even be able to take on a mudcrab."

Is the man insulting her? Even though she lost to Adam, she definitely isn't weak enough to lose to a mere mudcrab! Yang's mind is filled with anger now, and she tried to sit up to confront the man. But she didn't, her body felt soft and limp, and she couldn't even move a finger. Yang started to panic, what happened to her? Why does she feel so soft? What did these people did to her? What did the man meant by the chosen one? As questions began to form in the blonde's mind, she started feeling blurry again, only vaguely hearing the rest of the conversation as her consciousness faded.

"Talos, no need to point out the obvious." Said the man who apparently is the Julianos that the first voice mentioned.

"What? She doesn't even have her right arm! How is she going to fight like this?"

"But she's the only hope we got right now, so shut up while I do what I can,Talos."

"Fine, fine, fine."

Then, Yang felt a being hovered above her body. It's aura is strong, stronger than even a fully qualified huntsman. But it's definitely neither human or faunus, the being is something more powerful. A wave of soothing energy enveloped her, it's warmth comforting her very soul. It was a pleasant experience, with all of her discomforts washed away in an instant. All in a sudden, she felt an excruciating pain as the being, which she just realized to be a soul, jammed within her own soul. It felt like her body is going to burst into pieces. Unable to withstand the pain, she screamed on the top of her lungs before falling fully unconscious.

* * *

A bright blue sky was presented towards her as Yang slowly opened her eyes. Unable to fully recall the events that transpired before, the blonde woman groaned in frustration. All that she could remembered is that she had been somewhere strange. There were voices, although she didn't remember what they said. Then there's the pain. Yang took a quick look at her body in search for wounds, relieved to have find none. Yet, she still felt strange, like something else was in her soul. In fact, she felt like she's became someone different. Yang flared her aura, which still had the familiar golden glow that she was accustomed to. 'This surely is strange.' Thought Yang before she decided to put that off until later.

Slowly standing up, she observed her surroundings. She's on a small hill, covered in grass and the occasional large rock. A forest can be found to her left, but it doesn't look familiar to her. "Dad, can you hear me?" Yang called out, trying to find her father. Noticing the lack of response, she called out again. "Dad, can you hear me?" Just as Yang was preparing to call out again, she heard a faint roar in the distance. The roar sounded like what a Grimm would make, only that it's much louder, and much more menacing. She frantically searched her surroundings for something that could be used as a weapon, but she found nothing.

The thing roared again, and it is much closer this time. Yang looked around to locate the source, and she did find it. A grey coloured beast soared the skies around her, it's wings flapping occasionally to keep it in the skies. The beast was massive, probably the size of a bullhead, and it looked like a dragon. The beast landed, probably facing it's enemies, and spewed a torrent of fire. Maybe it was really a dragon? Yang rubbed her eyes, the creature was still there, with another stream of fire rushing out of it's mouth.

The massive beast expanded it's wings and took off, soaring the skies as it let out a triumphant roar. A few charred corpses littered the ground where the beast once stood. Yang's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the carnage caused by the beast. The scene before her forced her to relive the darkest moments of her life. She knelt down in anguish as images of the destruction of Beacon, her dead friends, and finally her failure against Adam appeared in her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was once again visited by her trauma.

Yang zoned out for a moment, completely unaware of the battle between the beast and a ragtag group of guards and adventurers happening nearby. A couple of Whiterun guards and a few adventurers, which was comprised of a Khajiit swordsman, a Redguard warrior, and an Argonian mage, engaged the dragon on the grassy plains. The Khajiit was wearing a set of Dawnguard armor, skilfully trading blows with the beast using his broadsword. Meanwhile,the Redguard warrior's body was protected by a set of well-crafted steel armor. With a warhammer in his hands, the Redguard fought valiantly against the fierce creature, occasionally smashing the mythical beast in the head, stunning it for a moment. The mage, with nothing but his robes and bare hands, provided support for the group with his fireballs, which served fine to distract the dragon until he was incinerated with a stream of fire.

"Shit, we lost one!" yelled the Redguard as the group was steadily losing ground against the beast. With a loud war cry, the warrior charged the dragon. A few seconds later, he was sent flying backwards by a shout from the dragon. The Khajiit's eyes widened in shock as his comrade fell dead on the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his lips. "Argh, I'm going to kill you, motherfucker!" yelled the Khajiit as he readied his sword. The dragon, unfazed by the words of a mere mortal, responded with a stream of fire at the direction of the swordsman. The Khajiit dodged the attack by rolling to the side, watching the remainder of his group swiftly mowed down by a stream of fire as he stood up. He knew that the guards never stood a chance against the beast, but to see them die like this is something different. The Khajiit scanned his surroundings, noticing a blonde woman kneeling on the ground crying. The dragon noticed the exact same thing, and it knew that she is a threat from the first glance. The mighty beast shifted it's gaze towards the young woman, it's eyes filled with hatred. This woman must be took down before she had the chance to become stronger, thought the dragon as it prepared for a fire breath shout.

"She's gonna die." Mumbled the Khajiit in terror.

* * *

Yang's tears continued to wash her face with tears as she continued to be assaulted by her depressing thoughts. Her eyes widened in terror as she relived her battle with Adam over and over again. She could see Adam's smirk as he stabbed her partner and sliced off her arm, the Grimm chasing down innocent people, and her failure to protect those that she cared about. Then, she heard a voice, filled with the intent to kill.

"Yol Toor Shuul!" a shout echoed through the air as the dragon spewed out a torrent of fiery death towards the blonde woman. The mighty beast watched with a smirk as the woman was engulfed in its deadly fires. Nothing could survive that, absolutely nothing. The dragon turned his head to face his last opponent, the arrogant Khajiit.

"You are persistent, kaaz. But it wouldn't save you from your death." The dragon stared at the Khajiit, its eyes striking terror into the heart of the opponent. The Khajiit could feel his legs shiver at the threatening looks of his adversary, but he could do nothing against such a mighty opponent.

The dragon watched with glee as its opponent was utterly terrified, knowing that his mortal life was going to end soon enough. But his expression changed from a look of terror to one of shock and disbelief as he stared at something behind the winged beast. The dragon took a glance behind itself, only to find that a blonde woman was staring at it, the one that was supposed to have died from its fires.

"Interesting…you should have been dead, mortal. Never mind, I'll make sure that you stay dead this time." Said the dragon to the blonde woman before it unleashed a shout on her. "Fus Ro Dah!"

The kinetic force from the shout send the blonde stumbling a few steps backwards, but it isn't the result that the dragon desired. Instead of dying like the weak Redguard, she seemed to be merely agitated by its attack. Her lilac eyes turned red, and her hair started to glow with fire.

"You are dead, beast." said the blonde.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter, hooray! I would like to take a moment to thank all of my friends and family who had helped me to write this fic, especially Gaim no kaze for helping me to fix any problems with the fic, and also RT and Bethesda for making awesome stuff like this. This is kinda my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. That's all for today, I'll try to post the next chapter the next week.**

 **Edit: Removed some parts of the story. Thanks for the review, Lyxi!**


	2. Chapter 2:I'm the dragonwhat?

_Chapter 2: I'm the dragonwhat?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Skyrim. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

"Pahlok joor, a dovah cannot be defeated by mere mortals!" The dragon once again used the fire breath shout at the blonde woman before it, resulting in a steady stream of orange flames being spewed out of the mouth of the reptilian creature.

To the dragon's dismay, the mortal woman not only didn't attempt to dodge the fire, instead she ran straight into the fire. Perplexed by her actions, the dragon was distracted for a few seconds, which was more than enough for the blonde to emerge from the fire and punch it in the face.

The beast recovered from the attack and expanded its in preparation of taking off, while hatefully staring at the defiant mortal. 'She is going to pay for this.' Thought the dragon as it flapped its wings, generating a large gust of wind while the dragon started to hover above the ground. Unfortunately, the dragon didn't have a chance to fully take off into the skies as the blonde once again punched it, this time in the chin. The dragon moaned in pain as it fell back the ground, sending up a cloud of dirt and soot.

The blonde hurled a few more punches at the dragon before it finally stood up once more and attempted to bite the woman, who narrowly avoided the attack. In a fit of rage, the dragon lunged at the woman, with its mouth wide open in an attempt to devour its opponent. The blonde once again skillfully dodged the attack, causing the dragon to roar in anger.

"Nivahriin joor, You and your cowardly tactics!" yelled the enraged dragon. "You will pay for this transgression!"

* * *

'Whoa, never expected she to be such a competent fighter.' Thought the seemingly neglected Khajiit warrior as he watched the battle unfold between the blonde Nord and the dragon. Although the dragon have the advantage of well, being a dragon and it's shouting magic, the blonde is way more agile than the cumbersome beast, dodging blows from the dragon with relative ease while landing a few hits on it's tough hide with her remaining arm.

'Well, I'll cast shame on myself if I just stand here and let the woman do my job.' The Khajiit readied his weapon and charged towards the dragon with a roar. "Die, you foul beast!"

Having heard the Khajiit's voice, the dragon turned its head to address the pathetic mortal, only for the said serpentine head to hit the ground painfully as the blonde took advantage of her opponent's momentary distraction and landed a punch on its jaw. Dirt and soot particles were once again sent upwards into the air by the impact between the dragon's head and the ground.

Unfortunately for the Khajiit swordsman, his face was assaulted by said dirt particles as he rushed towards the reptilian creature. Spitting out the dirt that managed to find its way into his mouth, the Khajiit raised his blade and leapt towards the dragon, swinging his sword down towards the dragon's head as he fell. The blade struck the hard scales of the beast with a dull thud, with a few scales cracking from the impact. But the dull weapon wasn't enough to cut through the tough hide under the scales, and the dragon was basically unscathed by the seemingly powerful attack.

'Shit, gotta sharpen my sword after this.' Thought the Khajiit. 'If there is an after this.' The Khajiit retreated while the blonde closed in on the downed dragon, only for the dragon to swing it's head at her direction, sending up another cloud of brown particles into the air.

"Watch out!" yelled the Khajiit to warn the woman, although it might be too late to do so as the dragon's head connected with its target, sending her stumbling a few steps backwards.

* * *

Yang watched as a previously unnoticed figure entered the left corner of her vision with his sword raised, apparently a friend according to what he was yelling. The dragon was distracted by the figure's sudden interruption, which Yang took advantage of by delivering an Aura-enhanced punch directly to the mandibles of the creature, sending its head crashing onto the ground.

Before she was able to deliver a few more punches to the dragon, the figure dashed towards the dragon and leapt, bringing down his sword on the dragon's head. It did nothing though, although it did piss the dragon off. Then, the dragon's serpentine head was suddenly bounced upward and was swung towards her. Before she was hit, she was able to hear the newcomer warning her of the attack.

With a loud thud, the blonde was sent a few steps backwards. With her semblance further charged, Yang charged the reptilian creature with a grin on her face and struck its right wing with her remaining arm. The force of the punch shattered the bones of the beast's right wing, causing it to roar in pain.

"Dur hi, joor! Hi fent dir ko maar!" The dragon slightly recoiled as it prepared for another shout. "Fo Krah Diin!"

A stream of frost emerged from the maw of the dragon, the icy blue current engulfing Yang within its ice cold embrace. The blonde shivered violently as the icy stream passed through her, robbing her body of the warmth within it. Yang swore that she could see the ugly smirk on the face of her adversary as the frost weakened her.

"Oh, dust. That was really cold." Mumbled Yang as she exhaled on her hand, feeling some of the warmth coming back to her body. However, the dragon wasn't patient enough to wait for the blonde woman to fully recover from the frost breath shout before it launched its next attack. Its head darted towards the still shivering blonde with its jaw wide open, exposing the sharp fangs within.

Despite the numbed state of her skin, Yang was able to feel the slight burst of wind that was the result of her opponent's sudden movement. Just like any other sane sane individual, the blonde woman dodged the attack.

While the dragon attacked the blonde woman viciously, the Khajiit swordsman utilised the dragon's distraction to position himself at the rear of the massive creature. Citing prayers to his gods, the Khajiit raised his apparently dull sword and repeatedly struck the tail of the beast with the hopes of at least harming the said creature. Unfortunately, such hopes were mercilessly crushed when the dragon turned to face the Khajiit with a glare that could kill.

'Oh,shit. Mara help me.' The Khajiit inwardly cursed at his foul luck while frantically trying to find a chance to escape his impending demise. The dragon then roared in anger, frightening the hell out of the Khajiit "Mey, foolish mortals! I will crush you all!"

The mythical beast swung its tail towards the Khajiit, who was unable to avoid the attack. The poor Khajiit was send flying backwards until his back hit a rock, abruptly halting his 'flight'. A small stream of blood trickled down the right corner of his mouth as the Khajiit picked his blade up from the ground and stood up, pinning his weapon onto the soft ground to support his weakened body.

Lifting his head to face the dragon, a slight grin formed on the face of the Khajiit. With a gasp, the exhausted swordsman filled his lungs with fresh air before he spoke. "Just get this over with and kill me already, you ugly piece of shit."

"As you wish, mortal." The dragon took a deep breath, evidently preparing to deal the final blow to the pathetic mortal before him. At least that's what is on the dragon's mind before a certain blonde interrupted by delivering a punch to its gut. Letting out a guttural growl as a feminine fist sunk into its hide, the dragon stumbled a few steps to the side before it suddenly lunged at the blonde. The surprised blonde reacted slightly slower than she would have, but it was more than enough for the reptilian creature to get close enough to bite her. Yang's aura flared up as a response to the attack, but it wasn't enough to protect all of her body from the vicious attack, if the few strands of golden hair slowly making their way to the ground are any indication.

Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her own hair floating in the air, before she burst into flames as her beloved hair is harmed. How could someone harm her baby like that, the dragon will pay for this atrocity! Fuelled by her rage, Yang proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs before lunging at the dragon.

"You monster!"

* * *

One minute before, the Khajiit was silently thanking the blonde woman for repeatedly saving his life, but now he is considering which one out of the two is more terrifying: The dragon or the blonde?

'Holy shit, that Nord is definitely not someone I would want to mess with.' Thought the Khajiit as the blonde pinned the dragon to the ground with a powerful punch. Despite having a handicap in the form of a lost right arm, the blonde was able to gain the upper hand with her slow yet powerful punches. The massive beast was unable to react as it was surprised by the sudden change in events, succumbing to the continuous attacks from the mortal woman.

The Khajiit was able to hear the guttural cries of the blonde as she hurled her fist at the dragon over and over again. Loud thuds echoed through the air as the feminine fist collided repeatedly with the tough, scaly hide of the reptilian creature. The dragon flapped its left wing in an attempt to turn the tide of the battle, sending forth a cloud of dust against the blonde. The dust cloud forced the blonde to close her eyes to prevent any stray particles from entering.

Taking advantage of the current predicament of its adversary, the dragon used the frost breath shout once again on its blonde opponent, who had just reopened her eyes. The woman responded by another attempt to land a hit on the reptilian creature, who dodged the attack with relative ease. The dragon smirked as the blonde experienced failure after failure to land a hit on it as the freezing temperatures of the frost stream that hit her slowed down her movements.

The dragon stared into the red eyes of its opponent, as if pondering how to end the life of the pesky mortal. Meanwhile, the Khajiit, who has been observing the battle so far, has finally decided that he should act. In a daring attempt to save the blonde, he used the last of his remaining energy and dashed towards the dragon, sliding underneath its belly once he's near enough. He then proceeded to frantically hack away the scales of the said beast's abdomen with his broadsword, but the unlucky Khajiit once again found himself in a precarious situation as the dragon looked underneath its massive body, spotting yet another pesky mortal pathetically attempting to kill it. However, the his actions bought his temporary ally the time to at least somehow recover from the dragon's frost breath shout, and the dragon ended up being pinned to the ground again as the blonde delivered a punch to its face with a guttural cry.

Not willing to risk being froze again, the blonde leapt on the serpentine head of the massive beast and punched both eyes of the dragon. The dragon roared in pain as its eyes turned into pulp, rendering it blind. Noting that the blonde had finally turned the tables on the seemingly undefeatable enemy, the Khajiit emerged from underneath the dragon and plunged his sword through the eyes of the beast, piercing its brain and ending its life.

With the dragon now no more than a corpse, the Khajiit let out a savage cry of victory, both of his arms raised high up in the air. "That was one hell of a battle, isn't it?" said the Khajiit to the blonde before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The Khajiits heavy breathing was muffled by the sound of the dragon's body slowly incinerating itself from within.

"Whoa, what in the world is happening right now?" Said the Khajiit weakly as a white stream of energy poured out of the dragon and circled around the blonde woman, whose face clearly displayed her confusion. The blonde's body appeared to have slightly glowed as the said energy was absorbed into her body. The Khajiit's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening at the moment.

"No way, the Nordic legends are true." The Khajiit weakly coughed a few times before continuing. "You are the dragonborn."

"Dragonwhat?" was the blonde's only reply.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter! Thanks to all those who helped me to write this fic, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Well, I have a few things to clarify before we proceed. The dragon is a blood dragon, because I felt that a normal one would be too weak for an experienced fighter like her. That doesn't mean that Yang is practically invincible though, she would have her fair share of dangerous encounters in the future. I just don't want to make things too hard on her before she reaches Whiterun.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Whiterun

_Chapter 3: Welcome to Whiterun_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Skyrim. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

"So, what does the life of a mage look like?" Asked the Khajiit out of curiosity as the duo travelled on the crude roads of Skyrim. "I've heard a lot of legends about you guys."

His blonde companion looked back, her face full of confusion. The Khajiit continued to elaborate on his question. "Don't try to deny it, Yang. I saw you use magic against the dragon just now."

The Khajiit was met with silence, his companion apparently refusing to answer the question. The two continued to silently walk down the road for a while, before the Khajiit decided to break the ice.

"I'm pretty sure that I saw you casting fire spells just now." Said the swordsman.

"That's my semblance."

"Is that what you guys call magic?" asked the Khajiit as the two walked past a farmer transporting his cart of fresh produce.

"I don't really want to talk about this now."

"Fine, what about your clothes? They look fancy" The Khajiit's enthusiasm was once again met with silence, which made things a little bit too awkward for him. 'How did I end up travelling with her in the first place?' Thought the Khajiit.

* * *

~~Flashback~~

"You never heard of the legend of the Dragonborn?!" The Khajiit exclaimed the shock as the blonde looked at him with a face full of confusion. "Really?"

The blonde shrugged as a response.

"I thought that you are a Nord." Said the Khajiit, which only caused the blonde to shrug again. "There's this legend, a Nordic one, mind you, where a mortal being is born with the soul of a dragon. This dragonborn was supposed to stop something, but I forgot what it is."

The Khajiit attempted to recall the legend, only to be suddenly interrupted by the blonde. "I don't see the relationship between me and some sort of fairy tale."

"I swear to Mara that I just saw you absorbing the dragon's power or something!" Exclaimed the Khajiit, gesturing to the dragon's corpse, or what's left of it. "Its flesh just burnt away!"

"I don't really know what happened."

"I guess there's only one way to find out, try shouting." Said the Khajiit. "Like the dragon did."

The blonde seemed to hesitate at his request, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Fus!"

* * *

Yang was confused, very confused. First, she was checking out a glorified toilet paper holder, then she ended up fighting a dragon alongside a slightly more furry cat faunus. Speaking of which, she just had the chance to have a detailed look at. The faunus man was covered in a coat of grey fur, with a triangular patch of white fur covering the part below his nose until his chin. The man's yellow eyes stared at her as he made a request, one that she doesn't even understand.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, try shouting, like the dragon did."

The blonde took a moment to ponder what did the furry faunus meant by his strange request. Should she just randomly yell at him? No, he requested for her to yell like the dragon. Wait, like the dragon? Did he meant that she should try yelling some unintelligible doggerel? She couldn't even remember what it said in its unknown language!

Suddenly, she felt a strong urge to say something out loud. Temporarily occupied by the urge, she didn't notice that her lips are moving until she felt the slight vibration of her vocal cord. A single word came out of a mouth, sending a torrent of force towards the faunus.

"Fus!"

The faunus was knocked backwards by the force, stumbling backwards while flinging his arms around in an attempt to stabilize himself. "Phew, that was close." The faunus let out a sigh of relief as he finally managed to stabilize his body. Yang felt sorry for the faunus as any decent person would, and apologised to the faunus.

"I'm sorry!"

The faunus swiped off the dust from his arms and clothing, before looking up at the blonde. This time, his expression has changed from one of disbelief to one of admiration. "By the gods, you really are the dragonborn."

"What was that?" Yang was left even more confused than before. The faunus man before her spoke. "The word you just said, it's one of the dragon's shouts!" The blonde took a moment to reflect on the strange word she spoke earlier. The strange word was one of those that the dragon spoke just now, one that she have never heard of until now. Yet, it felt so natural, like something that she had known for years. The more she thought about this strange sense of familiarity towards the word, the more she felt like the beast she just fought. However, she was dragged back into reality by the faunus man before she could have any further thoughts on the subject.

"Hey, you finished daydreaming?" said the faunus man, who had recovered from the initial shock, while he took a look at the sky. The sun is slowly descending below the horizon as the sky becomes illuminated with a shade of orange. "It's going to get dark soon, we better get to Whiterun before something else gets here. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Name's Yang Xiao Long, you can call me Yang."

"What a strange name you have over there. I'm Do'lima, or Lima for short. Before you say I don't sound like a Khajiit, I have to say that I'm raised by an Imperial family in Cyrodiil." Said Lima before he gestured for Yang to follow him. "This way."

Yang hesitated to follow the man that she barely knew, yet it seems like there's no civilization around here, and the man is likely the only one around here to know his way around this place. Although she hates to admit it, Yang is lost in this place. Besides, she could always beat the crap out of him if he decides to harm her. Letting out a slight sigh, the blonde reluctantly took a step forward and started following the faunus.

"By the way, what's a khajiit?"

The faunus man let out an audible sigh, before giving her a half an hour lecture about his peculiar branch of faunus while they slowly made their way to the city known as Whiterun.

* * *

"So, you are a Khajiit, not a faunus?" said Yang after Lima finally stopped his lengthy speech about the history, culture, and the various breeds of the Khajiit race. Despite claiming to be not raised by his fellow Khajiit, Lima sure knew a lot about his race.

"Yes, I'm a Khajiit. I really wonder where you come from, since most, if not all people of Tamriel know a thing or two about the Khajiit."

"What continent is this Elsweyr place in, Sanus, Anima, Solitas, or Menagerie?" asked the blonde out of curiosity.

"Never heard of all those places." Said Lima while he scratched his chin, completely baffling his newfound companion. Before the blonde was able to object, the Khajiit continued. "Tamriel and Akavir are the only continents I've ever heard of. Elsweyr is in Tamriel by the way."

"Tamriel? Is it the supposedly uninhabited continent north of Sanus?" said Yang.

"Not really sure, you should ask the scribes if you really want to know." Said Lima as he looked up to the skies. "Well, sky's getting darker, better hurry."

The duo started walking briskly as a slight shade of darkness seeped within the orange sky, with their conversation abruptly halted for quite a while.

* * *

~Back to present~

The duo continued to move forward on the seemingly never ending roads of Skyrim, until the dark silhouette of a city wall and a few buildings can be spotted on the horizon. Lima enthusiastically pointed at the direction of the silhouettes, before turning to Yang. "We are almost there, I can see Whiterun from here."

"That's Whiterun? I thought it's a city." Said an unimpressed Yang.

"It's the greatest city in all of Skyrim." Objected the Khajiit. "You can't find any city greater than it in Skyrim."

"It looks more like a well-developed village for me."

"Well, I guess you'll have to witness the majesty of Whiterun for yourself." Lima sighed before he spoke. "Hopefully we'll reach the gates before the sky turns fully dark."

The two continued to make their way towards the city, finally reaching the gates of Whiterun after another hour of walking. Unfortunately, it's already past nightfall, and the gates are closed. The strict guards had also denied the duo access into the town due to the apparent dragon threat, but Lima was able to get them to open the gates with some persuasion.

"Welcome to Whiterun, the greatest city in all of Skyrim." Said the Khajiit proudly. He turned to Yang, half expecting a look of awe on her face. Instead, the blonde looked at the wooden structures lining both sides of the street, seemingly disinterested at the sight of the supposedly majestic city. Lima stared at Yang with a bewildered expression on his face, shocked that the blonde wasn't even slightly impressed at the sight of the great city.

"It really looks more like a village for me." Yang gave the Khajiit a blank look. "No offense though."

"You know what, I've seen enough strange shit today." Lima started to walk forwards, while motioning for his companion to follow him. "Let's get to the tavern."

After a few steps, the Khajiit looked back to make sure that the blonde was following him. Instead, he got the sight of the blonde looking up to the night sky, with a look of shock on her face. Her mouth was left wide open as she pointed up to the two moons of Nirn, a question came out of her throat.

"Why is there two moons in the sky? Am I crazy or something?"

Instead of receiving the assurance that she desperately needed, all Yang got was the Khajiit looking at her as though she was an idiot. The Khajiit's mouth moved to produce a sentence.

"The twin moons of Nirn had always been there, are you an idiot or something?"

The blonde continued to zone out for a while, before finally collapsing after realising she's not on Remnant anymore. Lima rushed to her side as the blonde lost her consciousness, cursing at his luck once again.

"Yang, are you okay?" Yelled the Khajiit as he shook the shoulders of the blonde. 'Of course she's not okay, you dumb piece of shit.' Thought Lima as he struggled to bring the women's left arm over his shoulders. 'She's heavy as fuck, probably related to her huge chest.' He then proceeded to bring the unconscious blonde forward towards the nearest inn, The Bannered Mare

After some serious effort, Lima stumbled through the doors of the said inn, attracting the attention of the patrons within. The Khajiit sported an awkward grin as he waved towards the men and women, who are currently staring at the strange couple. Fortunately for the Khajiit, the crowd swiftly lost their interest towards the two and went back to do whatever they were doing before. Lima slowly walked towards the counter, where a woman calmly stood. Said woman gave him the dirty look.

"What a nice Nord woman you got there, Lima." Teased the woman.

"Shut up, Hulda. I just met her a few hours ago."

"And she ended up unconscious on your shoulders, it raises suspicion you know." Lima rolled his eyes at the statement, knowing that he's probably not going to get Hulda to stop teasing him any time soon.

"How many rooms are there today?" asked the Khajiit with a tone clearly conveying his exhaustion.

"Fortunately for you, we have one nice room upstairs that you two can spend some time together." Said Hulda with a meaningful wink. "Good luck with that."

The Khajiit groaned as a response, before carrying the unconscious Yang upstairs. Loud thumps can be heard as his heavy footsteps contacted the wooden surface of the structure.

"By the way, it's 10 septims per night!" yelled Hulda from downstairs.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright, Chapter 3 is here, hooray! (*chirping noises*) I hope that you guys enjoyed it so far, and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Review Responding Time! (Just noticed that I forgot to do this until now):**

 **Dinosaurchicken: Thanks,man!**

 **Samuelalpha86: Well, I can't say that for sure now.**


End file.
